Airplane
by popcaga
Summary: Kelap-kelip Pesawat, janji saat kita kecil, Akankah semua itu terwujud? Saat kita semua sudah dewasa. Asucaga forever Cover not mine. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Halo minna-san apa kabar?

Author berharap semuanya sehat-sehat saja dan damai dalam menghadapi ujian hahahaha

Well author lagi galau gara-gara kehidupan yang dirasa makin sulit jadi fic ini wujud galau bin stres author

Baca ya...

**Diclaimer: Gundam Seed/destiny bukan punya author.**

**Warning: segala bentuk warning ada disini sabar aja ya**

AIRPLANE

By POPCAGA

Don't like don't Read

"Saat kau melihat pesawat terbang dilangit dan menghitung kelap-kelipnya dan hasilnya angka ganjil maka keinginanmu akan terpenuhi Cagalli..."

"Benarkah Athrun?"

"Ya Cagalli... percayalah..."

"Athrun Lihat... ada pesawat..." Cagalli menunjuk pesawat di langit malam

"Ayo hitung Cagalli..."

"Baik ..."

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8"

"Ah... sial Cagalli... kali ini belum terwujud..."

"Tapi lain kali pasti akan terwujud Athrun... Aku yakin" Cagalli tersenyum manis

"Iya.. kau benar Cagalli..."

"Memangnya apa keinginanmu Athrun?"

"Menjadikan Cagalli Istriku..."

"Eh..."

"Aku akan melamarmu Cagalli... jadi tunggulah sampai aku jadi lelaki sejati..." Athrun yakin

"Baik Athrun..."

**10 years later**

Cagalli berjalan dengan tenang memasuki gerbang kampusnya. Dia menenteng buku keperawatan yang tebal. Sambil menghela nafas panjang berulangkali dia terus berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tak lama seorang laki-laki menghampiri Cagalli.

"Hei... Atha... kau ada acara malam ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Anak-anak sekelas akan mengadakan acara barbeque dirumah Rey"

"Iya... aku akan usahakan kesana"

"Baiklah akan aku tunggu karena sepertinya juga akan ada kembang api disana"

"Eh..." Cagalli kaget

"Kau suka kan.? Jadi datanglah..."

"Iya... baiklah..."

"Baiklah jam 7 aku kan menjemputmu dirumahmu..."

"Baiklah.." Cagalli tersenyum

"Aku pergi dulu.." Shinn berlari meninggalkan Cagalli

"Kau orang yang baik Shinn" kata Cagalli dalam hati

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-POPCAGA=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Cagalli duduk sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear yang diberikan Athrun pada ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun ya Berry...apakah masih harus lebih lama lagi? Papamu benar-benar keterlaluan ya..."

Cagalli tersenyum lembut dan memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati setiap kerinduan yang disimpan untuk seorang teman kecilnya

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-POPCAGA=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Athrun sibuk dengan menyiapkan segala barang-barang yang dipersiapkan untuk kepulangannya ke Orb. Dia tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang selama ini telah menghiasi alam mimpinya.

"Hehe... maaf sudah membuatmu lama menunggu ... akan aku tunjukkan bahwa aku sudah pantas untuk jadi lelaki yang pantas untukmu"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=POPCAGA-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Cagalli POV

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak kita membuat janji itu. Kata-kata yang egois untukku juga untukmu... Banyak hal yang kita lalui. Saat ini apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Dan... bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang menghampiriku. Membuatku sedikit pusing setiap kali mengenang kenangan kita. Apakah kau akan segera kembali dan menepati janjimu? Hah... aku hanya bisa berdoa untukmu...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-POPCAGA-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=

"Hei Atha... kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Baik-baik... aku datang" Cagalli menutup pagar rumahnya

"Anak-anak yang lain sudah menunggu... cepat naik..."

"Iya... sudah jangan mengomel terus..." Cagalli naik motor dan berpegangan pada pinggang Shinn

"Aku akan terus mengomel karena hari ini adalah hari yang penting untukku..."

"Memangnya, ada apa?"

"Kau akan tahu, karena hari ini akan jadi terindah untukmu..."

"Beritahu aku..."

"Tidak mau hehe..."

"Dasar Aneh..."

"Kau cukup diam dan lihat saja..."

Cagalli semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi dipesta malam ini.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=TBC=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hehehe mohon reviewnya ya...

Ini mungkin Cuma 3shot aja soalnya


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks untuk cyaaz, nelshafena, rizky dan panda-chan sakyuu udah komen**

Terima kasi sudah sudi mau komen fanfic nista ini huhuhu

**Disclaimer: GS/GSD bukan punya author **

Chapter 2

Cagalli dan Shinn memasuki rumah Rey Za Burrel yang besar dan lumayan mewah. Bagian tamannya sudah dipenuhi teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang sibuk membakar daging. Sedangkan yang punya rumah sedang dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik seperti Meer dan Meyrin. Shinn dengan cemberut berjalan menghampiri Rey

"Cags kau carilah makan dulu...aku ada perlu dengan Rey" Shinn pergi berlari

"Baik..."

Cagalli mengambil beberapa daging bakar dan duduk di pinggir kolam renang agak jauh dengan kerumunan orang.

Sementara Shinn segera menarik Rey dari _girl's circle _itu

"Aku sudah membawa Cagalli kesini... kau malah tebar pesona dengan gadis lain!" Shinn emosi

"Ayolah Shinn jangan salahkan aku tapi salahkan para gadis bodoh yang senang mengikutiku kesana kemari"

"Aku membantumu karena kau bilang bisa membantu Cagalli untuk melupakan _orang itu_ tapi kau malah seperti itu"

"Tenanglah Shinn-ku... aku yang tampan seperti ini .. tidak akan ada gadis yang menolak ketampananku... apalagi gadis pendiam seperti Cagalli, yang tidak populer sama sekali"

"Cagalli selalu populer dari SMP dan SMA, hanya waktu kuliah saja dia tidak mengurus penampilannya..."

"Dan itu buatku tidak penting... lihat saja aku akan mendapatkannya. Dan kau jangan lupa janjimu..."

"Baik... terserah kau sajalah..."

Rey merapikan rambutnya ala iklan shampo dan berjalan elegan lalu duduk disamping Cagalli.

"Bagaimana Amber? Kau suka makanannya?"

"Ya... lumayan Rey... pestamu sungguh ramai dan banyak gadis-gadis cantik..."

"Mereka hanya teman-temanku..."

Rey memegang pipi Cagalli dengan lembut

"Kau cantik hari ini Cagalli... seperti biasanya..."

Cagalli tersenyum dan dengan enggan menyingkirkan tangan Rey yang menurutnya mengganggu.

"Apakah semua gadis kau rayu seperti itu Rey?" Tanya Cagalli santai

"Eh..." Rey bingung

"Mudah bagiku untuk tahu melihat kau dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik seperti tadi... dan kuharap kau tidak memperlakukanku seperti mereka..." dengan tatapan serius

"Manis sekali perkataanmu Cagalli. Dan sepertinya kau dari SMP tetap tidak berubah. Jarang bicara namun sekali bicara pedas. " Rey kesal

"Hahaha... maaf-maaf...aku hanya tak ingin kau perlakukan aku seperti mereka"

"Huh... rupanya kau belum berubah... jangan bilang kau masih menunggu Athrun sampai saat ini..."

"Hahaha sayang sekali benar Rey..."

"Sial... jurus apa yang dia punya sampai kau menjadi seperti ini?"

"Aku juga ingin bertanya seperti itu padanya..."

"Baiklah-baiklah... aku mengerti... dan aku tak ingin mengganggumu lagi karena aku tak mau kau tolak 2 kali... seperti saat kita di SMP"

"Iya... aku mengerti... dan terima kasih untuk undangan pestamu..."

"Makanlah banyak daging... karena kau sangat kurus..."

"Iya.. aku mengerti..."

"Cagalli... kurasa Shinn menghawatirkanmu..."

"Aku tahu Rey,,," Cagalli tersenyum

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=POPCAGA=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-

Athrun dengan pelan menurunkan barang-barangnya dari mobilnya. Kini dia sampai dinegara tercintanya... Orb. Dia menarik nafas panjang untuk merasakan udara sejuk Orb. Dia dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya dia akan segera mendapatkan taksi untuk sampai ke Onogoro.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=POPCAGA=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Apakah ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu Shinn?" Cagalli memandang Shinn lekat

"Aku hanya merasa kau terlalu mencintai Athrun sampai terasa bodoh"

"Aku hanya masih ingin menunggunya..."

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Aku sangat heran dengan kebodohanmu yang satu itu."

Cagalli dan Shinn berjalan beriringan melintasi pertokoan di Onogoro. Cagalli tak sengaja ditabrak oleh seseorang lelaki yang tampak terburu-buru. An mengakibatkan dirinya jatuh dengan tidak indah dan mengakibatkan nyeri dilututnya. Laki-laki itu segera membantu Cagalli. Zamrud bertemu hazel. Mereka saling bertatapan

"Maaf apakah anda terluka nona?"

Cagalli terdiam dan bibir bergetar. Laki-laki yang selama ini dia tunggu ada dihadapannya. Dan menatapnya

"Athrun... kau sudah kembali?"

"Eh... anda mengenalku?" Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Athrun? Kau tak ingat padaku?" Cagalli sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya yang membendung dimatanya.

"Maaf aku tak mengenal anda..."

Cagalli segera berlari meninggalkan Athrun dan Shinn. Shinn memandang lekat kearah Athrun. Pandangan kebencian tersirat dari mata Rubynya

"Kau memang lelaki paling brengsek di dunia! Cagalli tunggu" Shinn berlari mengejar Cagalli

Athrun hanya memandang kepergian mereka berdua dengan bingung

"Siapa mereka?"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=TBC=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


End file.
